The invention relates to a sensor device, in particular for use in a motor vehicle.
A sensor device is known from DE 10 2011 079 446 A1 by the same applicant. The known sensor device, which is designed in the form of a pressure sensor, has a multipartite housing, a sensor element being arranged in the interior of said housing. The sensor element, which has a sensor area, is arranged in a manner operatively connected to an air guide channel which is formed or established within the housing and issues in the region of the sensor area. A sensor device of this kind serves, for example, to identify an accident. To this end, the known sensor device can be arranged, for example, in a vehicle door, wherein a sudden increase in pressure in the air located in the vehicle door takes place owing to an impact or deformation, it being possible for said increase in pressure to be detected by the sensor device. The sensor device can therefore serve, for example, for targeted actuation of airbags or the like. In the sensor device known from said specification, provision is made, in order to simplify mounting or production of the sensor element, for the sensor element to have (electrical) contact areas which are electrically conductively connected to electrical plug connections, which are arranged in the housing, in the region of abutment contacts. In particular, contact is made solely by the sensor element being subjected to the action of force in the direction of the abutment contacts of the plug connections. In this case, a support in the form of a 3-point abutment serves for secure and defined abutment of the sensor element against the abutment contacts or against the housing. A 3-point abutment of this kind prevents, in particular, tilting of the sensor element in relation to the housing which could otherwise possibly lead to electrical interruption between the contact areas and the abutment contacts. In this case, two of the three required support points of the 3-point abutment are formed between the two contact areas of the sensor element and the abutment contacts, which interact with said contact areas, of the plug connections, while the third support area is realized by a corresponding support which is integrally formed in the housing.